Phantom in the Night
by Fyliwion
Summary: The Phantom's heist does not go as planned, and everything is revealed in one nights passing. (Songic to Phantom of the Opera)


_A/N: I can really hate my muse. especially when I've got the other chapter written, just need to type half of it, and it won't leave me alone.... Well from that comes this... my first ever song fic. I was listening to Phantom of the Opera, and needless to say I was well inspired. I stopped cleaning my room, sat on the floor, opened my notes, and began writing. This is what sprung from it. My first ever Kaito fanfic, and my first ever songfic. And I have to say I'm very proud of it. _

Disclaimer: Tisn't mine... shame too...

**Phantom's in the Night**

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my heart _

Aoko stopped, staring at the scene before her in absolute horror.  
Blood and men lay all over the ground injured and in pain. Death seemed to stink up the museum, as groans rang out. Her father stood overlooking the whole room his face palled, and clutching a gun wound. His face filled with grief and regret.

That night's KID heist had been anything but expected.

_"Nakamori, please just get out!" Strain seemed to echo in the thief's voice and his face showed anything but the usual smirk.  
"We've almost got you KID! Why would I go... you've got something planned." the Inspector dogged one of KID's cards, as the phantom looked at the man in frustration. _

_"This isn't your night. Another mabye, but there's others who-" both men froze as a gunshot rang through the air.  
This time the thief's voice was defensive, almost angry. "Leave them alone. You have no business with anyone but me, you don't need to harm anyone. If you want someone, then its me." _

_A man came out of the shadows, long blond hair shining like a beacon, and cold eyes that reeked of murder. He laughed harshly, "We'll use whatever means is necessary KID, say what you like... you and your bloody honor code." _

_More gunshots rang out as assassins walked out, and began warfare with the KID Police Force.  
Suddenly Aoko felt something touch her temple. Cold metal that made her shrink way, as a hand grabbed her throat hurting her. _

_"No one ever gets hurt hmmm Phantom Thief?" _

_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind   
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your heart _

Kaito used every word he had ever heard come from Nakamori's mouth as he fled on the rooftops towards home.  
He no longer cared if the world heard him, only one thing could play in his mind, _Why Damn you. Why!! Did they have to try to hurt Aoko?_

_No one was suppose to get hurt. Ever. That was the main rule, that no matter the heist, you needed to make sure no one ever gets harmed.   
"So why Aoko? Why? Why?! Why!!!" he yelled and felt the pain engulf his shoulder. He didn't care, just kept running. _

_"Well KID?" the man's laughter echoed in his mind as the thief stared in anger and in pain at _His_ Aoko being held at gun point.   
"Let-her-go!" he heard himself screaming over the din. His voice was filled with anguish but he couldn't help it. How Aoko could be so brave when he wanted nothing more then to take her place... _

_"Tell us where the Gem is KID" yelled the man in black._

_"I don't know." said the thief almost half to himself. _

_The man in black smiled, "You're lying." _

_"I don't know where Pandora is! If I had it I wouldn't be here-" his voice was desperate. If anything happened to Aoko-  
"Just like your father. So honorable. We killed him too...." he cocked the gun._

_"You bastard! Let HER GO!" the thief lost his poker face for the first time in a heist. His control was gone as he screamed at the man. _

_Don't think so-" The man began to let it go, when the thief broke. _

_He threw out a smoke grenade just as he leapt, pushing Aoko out of the way and landing almost on top of her. The gunshot came and he felt a sharp pain erupt from his shoulder, but thank God not striking Aoko.   
His hat fell behind him, monocle askew, but he felt Aoko's breath behind him and caught a glimpse of her calm face. If their had been a time he had more wished to kiss her, but there were more important things.  
He heard another gun shot, but seeing the man in black fall behind him knew it Nakamori had got the bastard.  
The thief made his escape... praying everything would turn our alright-_

_Damn.  
"Why do they always hurt someone? Why? Isn't it enough they killed my father?" He felt hot tears threatening to fall like the rain that had begun in the distance. _

He stood on the roof of the house next to Nakamori's. Dizziness from the loss of blood, and pain began to overwhelm him.

Slowly he pulled out the night's gem from his pocket and laughed mirthlessly. "And its not even Pandora... I didn't think it was... its just old. Nothing special just another stone." He closed his eyes looking at the thing painfully half wishing to just throw it away... And then the moon came fully uncloaked-

And the gem lit up in his hand, blue light flooding him and making him fall to his knees.

_"Damn them.... I've won." _

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear  
_

"He took a bullet for me... but why?" Aoko sat on her bed in the dark room staring at the wall in shock.  
The night's events had yet to fully sink in. Her father was somewhere... even she didn't know. He had lost quite a few men and-

She shuddered remembering the dead, and wondered what had happened to KID.

The thief who she hated.

The thief who almost died for her.

_But why?_

_She began to lay down when a shadow came into her room. She swerved looking at the open window to find the Phantom Thief standing in its midst. _

His white clothes were bathed in moon light that made him seem so untouched, except for a singe red blossom that came from his shoulder and flooded down his clothes. A blossom of blood, that shone where everything else seem hidden.

He smiled gently at her, taking her aback. His face bathed in darkness as he said three words.

_"I've found it...." _

He fell to the ground gently, like a fallen flower. From his clutched fingers fell the gem from that nights heist. Something so small, called Heaven's Tears. Appropriate.

Dropping on the ground with a clang, the noise shattered the silence. Where it touched moonlight faceted through, throwing up light and illuminating the entire room like the center of a sapphire, or a star from the heavens.

And in the center it lit the notorious Phantom Thief. One of the worlds most wanted criminals, the mystery of the century.

The most wanted thief of the time.

She began to cry kneeling next to the man.

Gently she whispered, brushing his hair back, "Oh God...."  
_"Kaito."_

_It's me they hear _

_Kaito awoke sweating, and turned so his eyes could adjust to the dark. "Where am-" he stopped feeling a dull ache on his shoulder and then closed his eyes falling back into the bed. "Oh no... no.. I didn't.. I... I went to-"  
His memory flooded back to him making him want to die. The pain seemed unbearable that filled his soul. And you went to Aoko's house. Of all places you had to go to Aoko's house.  
He noticed that his wound was clean and he had been laid in Aoko's bed. His cloak and shirt were removed, so the wound could be reached. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed closing his eyes tighter, "It was a dream... a dream.. they didn't attack Aoko, I didn't find Pandora, Aoko doesn't know who I am... please let it be a horrible nightmare."  
He opened his eyes and cursed.  
Aoko walked through the door, staring at him in wonder and pain written in her eyes... Betrayal unspoken. And all the thief could do was hold her eyes in his own._

_  
My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your heart  
_

They held each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Aoko felt everything she had thought, everything she believed, everything she had meant to say melt away with the stars that seemed to swirl in her worst enemies eyes, best friend's and first love's eyes .

Her heart seemed to stop, and she couldn't bear to look away, praying just for once that luck was on her side.

Kaito felt his heart almost break in two. He wondered if his life was over, if it might not be better to give it all up here and now, if he could plunge into the middle of the organization and do a suicide leap of revenge. But it was too late for that, too late for anything.

His heart seemed to stop, and he couldn't bear to look away, just praying for once that this one last time luck would be a lady.

_He's there  
the phantom of the opera  
Beware the phantom of the opera _

_Aoko knew her argument was lost. Her mind, everything that said anything that made sense was gone. Her own heart seemed to flutter in her chest and she cursed in her mind. _

_He betrayed you Aoko. He's-_

_He's who you love...._

_She held her breath unable to flee from the spell he had woven over her.   
Damn Magicians. _

_In all your fantasy you always knew  
That man and mystery.._

_Be strong Kaito... do you want to see her hurt? _The thief forced himself to break away shifting where he sat on the bed.

"I- I know I'm to blame-" the words tumbled out. He meant to just leave, but unheeded his tongue kept going. "I know there is no excuse for what I did. That you probably hate me. I... I'm sorry Aoko. Its just- I just- I'll just go." He stood up and turned farther away from her.

Footsteps and fingers on his shoulder stopped him, "Your injured."

He couldn't read her voice, all emotions just seemed at a standstill... but he couldn't meet her face.

"Doesn't matter" but he couldn't pull away. _  
Damn Aoko can't you just let me leave? I know you hate me... I know that I've turned against you... You should just let me go. Just forget about me.   
"_And how are you going to get out? You've lost so much blood-"

The thief shivered, "Won't you just call your father already Aoko? I'm here, he can catch me at last. Won't you be done with it already?" he swerved knowing any hopes of a poker face was gone.

"What?" her face was one of confusion.

"I betrayed you. I caused you pain. I've been lying to you for over a year now! Damn it Aoko I've been the person you've despised since... since I can remember! And now I just show up on your window, just after half the task force is gone and your own dad injured. And you almost killed! They almost killed you!"  
There was a sense of urgency in those words. Panic. Fear.  
He didn't care.  
"And... what have you done? Helped me. Wrapped my wound, watched over me and saved my life." he shuddered feeling the loneliness almost over take him. "Just Scream, yell, call the cops, for crying out loud chase me with a mop- I don't care. Really I deserve that. I deserve what I get. I just don't-" _deserve this! _He froze trying to regain his control.

Her forlorn face made his heart shatter again, "Aoko. Listen. I'm not the person you thought I was. I... I wanted to be that person. I wanted to be "just Kaito." I wanted that so badly but... I couldn't. And.. and I tried.. I tried so hard to keep them away from one another. Separated. For the Phantom Thief to be someone else... for KID to be away from Kaito. But-" he took a breath _I'm so sorry Aoko, "_I couldn't. Instead I've just lost everything." He froze looking at her, his face just inches away.

_Were both in you _

She could hardly believe this was her Kaito. Her Kaito. The Kaito that never showed sadness, never showed pain, never expressed anything but a happy face that never wavered.

The anguish she saw in him now almost killed her.

_He's right. _she thought. _He did lie to you. He didn't tell you the truth. And he saw how upset you were about the thief... about him. _She shook her head, the whole night was just too confusing.

_He's the Phantom thief... _

_But he's also your best friend...  
And above all... he's Kaito...  
Your Kaito...._

_"I should call dad. Your right-" the look on his face almost broke her.  
"But I won't."_

He looked at her, and she felt her breath come fast.

"Why?"

She discovered she was unable to move. She could feel his hot breath and his presence so close to her own. "Because... you mean more to me then that..." _I'll be mad later. Later when all this sinks in. But right now Kaito..._

_Her breath caught as he moved closer, "God... Aoko I'm-" and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. _

_And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is there _

Kaito let everything go. He touched her cheek and bent down placing his lips on hers. He wrapped his arm around her and deepened it.

_The Phantom of the opera is here _

She felt his lips on hers and instead of shrinking away welcomed him. She lifted up her hands burying her hands in his hair. She clung to him helplessly lost in the kiss.

_Inside your mind _

_Aoko... Why did I have to fall in love with you? _

_Inside my mind_

_Kaito... Damn you... Why did I have to fall in love with you?_

_Sing, my Angel of Music! _

Aoko clung to him as Kaito broke away, touching her face. "I'm so sorry Aoko... so sorry..." He kissed her more gently this time, then as they parted he smiled half heartedly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." then his face lit up for the first time all night. "And Aoko- I love you."

Her eyes met his and this time she reached up and pulled him to her.

_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . ._

She heard him barely whisper it, "I love you..."

They seem to echo in her mind, filling her with a joy she never believed was possible.

Looking at him she forgot everything from the night. The gun, the darkness, the fear... its was just Kaito.

_Her Kaito. _

_"I love you too..." He seemed taken aback by it, but she didn't let him. Instead she held him tighter and kissed him again. _

Forgetting everything but him.

Knowing that at last she had caught her Phantom Thief.

_Sing... _

Two figures sat alone in the moonlight. A young boy dressed in a white suit, half open and his hair blowing in a mess with the wind.

_  
Sing for me... _

Dawn rose red, as the boy told a story about a young boy and his father, the man who had set out his future for him so many years ago.

_  
Sing My Angel Of Music! _

The girl listened gently, wrapped in the young mans arms, a content smile on her lips as she sat watching the sun arise for a new day.

_Sing!_

_And just before the moon was gone, and sun blossomed, the young man pulled out a solitary gem, still shining dully in the moons light. Taking it in his hand he drew out his card gun and slammed it into the gem, as it shattered into a thousand pieces over the roof top, falling to the ground like stars. _

_Sing for me!_

Together the boy and girl rose up, holding each others hand as he guided her to the window. Leaving to start the new day, with their new lives.

I did it. Hope you liked it. Sorry if Kaito may have seemed a bit OOC... I just didn't see him holding up that well with that much stuff going on. Please no flames.


End file.
